The fast expansion of the Internet today reveals that the IPv4 address space is too small to cover the need of the future. This is already a problem in some countries. The next generation network protocol IPv6 is an elegant solution to this problem, where the main advantage lies in the huge address space. The transition from IPv4 to IPv6 is however difficult because it introduces new problems, such as separation of IPv4 and IPv6 networks. This results in users being unable to communicate between the two disparate networks.